Battle of Kilo Base
The Battle of Kilo Base (2 BBY) was a battle fought between the Rebel Alliance and the Galactic Empire on the planet of Alderaan. The Alliance destroyed an Imperial garrison, Kilo Base, which had been placed on the planet on Emperor Palpatine's orders, in an assault involving ground troops and T2-B Tanks. The battle was a victory for the Alliance, who succeeded in bothering the Emperor. Background The planet of Alderaan was one of the first planets to join the Alliance to Restore the Republic at the start of the Galactic Civil War, with Senator Bail Organa signing the Corellian Treaty in 2 BBY with other loyalists of the Galactic Republic such as Mon Mothma and Garm Bel Iblis. As a result of the planet's alignment with the rebels, the Galactic Empire decided to enforce the planet's traditional pacifism by establishing military bases across the many continents. One such base was Kilo Base, a military installation protected by a shield generator and a small garrison of stormtroopers. Bail Organa could not afford to show that he was an enemy of the state, so he decided to secretly equip some people on the planet with weapons, going against the disarmament edict that Alderaan had obeyed. He bade these men destroy Kilo Base and restore peace to the planet, whose occupation was threatening to end the rebellion before it could really begin. The poorly-armed rebels were equipped with old blasters and supported by older T2-B Tanks, which had been supplied to them illegally. They were ordered to take out the shield generator and all accompanying Imperial buildings in order to drive Palpatine's forces from the planet. Battle s firing on Kilo Base]]The rebels established a military base to the west of Kilo Base, separated by a line of mountains that was ended in a small mountain pass towards the south. Organa instructed his supporters to head south after being reinforced by some T2-B Tanks and more rebel soldiers from Mon Calamari Star Cruisers that landed them at the base. After a sizeable force was built up, the rebels moved towards the mountain pass, where they engaged the Imperial stormtroopers. The Emperor's Hand follower Mara Jade joined the battle there, but she was wounded by the tanks' fire, and the rebels proceeded to move on the Imperial base. With Imperial resistance beyond the shield taken out, the rebels then pushed into the Imperial base inside of the shield's reaches. They combined tank fire with blaster fire and destroyed several buildings, while they were also sure to destroy any Imperial reinforcements that came to assist the garrison. The rebels destroyed every Imperial building in their path, and they emerged victorious after all of the base's structures were eliminated. Aftermath With Kilo Base destroyed, the rebels were able to continue their warfare against the Galactic Empire on the planet. Alderaan faced reprisals from the stormtroopers, who destroyed several rebel bases, but the rebels were ultimately able to push the Empire out of the planet. Organa's victory over Palpatine would not be forgotten, however; two years later, Alderaan would be destroyed by the Death Star in retaliation for their assistance of the rebellion. Category:Galactic Civil War battles Category:Battles